Quests
General Completing quests take a certain amount of time that is detailed down the right hand side of the quest screen above the green 'START' button. They are usually 6-10 parts. Rewards When you complete a quest you get rewards, this can either be cash, diamonds, a new friend for your entourage, or experience (XP). This is also shown along with the duration of a quest on the right side. When a quest duration is done, the green banner icon will flash so you know. List Of Quests Main Story Quests # Level 1: Tutorial Quests # Level 2: Power Brunch # Level 3: Ready, Set, Pitch! # Level 4: Lisa's Video # Level 5: The Debut # Level 6: Strings Attached # Level 7: Be My Valentine # Level 8: Wild Night # Level 9: Crash and Burn # Level 10: Enemy Lines # Level 11: Her Steel Heart, Crash Landing # Level 12: Out of the Woods # Level 13: Sundance # Level 14: A Chance at Love # Level 15: Celebrity Wedding # Level 16: The Hearing # Level 17: The Silver Circle # Level 18: Plot Twists # Level 19: The Initiation # Level 20: Unwanted Guests # Level 21: The Agent # Level 22: Oh, Brother # Level 23: Revisions # Level 24: Broken Circle # Level 25: Blaze of Glory # Level 26: Dean, Distracted # Level 27: Deadlines # Level 28: Box Office Battle # Level 29: Bad Blood # Level 30: Payback Time # Level 31: The Inner Circle # Level 32: The Audreys # Level 33: Back in the Game # Level 34: Moving Up # Level 35: Maiden Voyage # Level 36: Net Profits # Level 37: Space Jam # Level 38: The Rookie Help Quests * Action Hero: The First Action Hero * Agent: All In * Award Host: The Tommies * Bodyguard: Caught Off Guard * Broadway: Curtains * Celeb Athlete: ?? * Celeb Blogger: Blog Eat Blog * Celebutante: Follow the Leader * Composer: A Score to Settle * Director: 24 Hour Film * Diva: Diva and Conquer * Fairy TaleFairy Tale: Once Upon a Time * Fantasy: The Hero's Quest * Fashionista: In Vogue * Magician: Illusions of Grandeur * Make-Up: Overshadowed * Martial Artist: ?? * Mo-Cap: Going Through the Motions * Model: Role Models * Movie Star: Going Off-Script * Music Mogul: Number One * Pop Star: The High Note * Reality TV: The Real Hollywood U * Screenwriter: ?? * Special FX: Cause and FX * Stunt: Crash Course * Stunt Driver: Driven * Superhero: Evildoers Beware * Wardrobe: A Stitch in Time Side Quests * Countdown to NYE * Desert Foxes * Facebook - 100 Diamond Reward! * Greatest Night Ever * High School Story * The Internship * The Lingerie Party * Love in Lahar * Ms. Right * Numbers Game * Premiere Week Bonus * Rare Necessities * Rok the Conqueror Premium Quests * Addison Couture * The Alliance * The Awards Show * The Blood Debt * Campus Royalty * Crash Another Day * The Diamond Boutique * Fairy Kingdom Formal * Freaks and Greeks * A Hollywood Holiday * Hunt Wears Prada * Lisa's World Tour * New Year's Eve * The Oath of Friendship * Pranking the Professor * Revolutionary Road * Romance in Napa * Spring Flings * The Team-Up * Valentine's Party * A Winters Wonderland * Yacht Party VIP Quest * A Royal Wedding * Mr. Right * Rok the Reaver * Scarlet Justice Category:BrowseCategory:GeneralCategory:QuestsCategory:Under Construction